As the demand for digital transactions has grown, so has the demand for better security and authentication of data. A user may use a mobile device to request a digital transaction to transfer finances or to make a purchase with another device or person. Before performing the transaction, the other device or person may desire to confirm the identity of the user. For example, a merchant may not wish to sell on credit to the user if the user cannot authenticate or confirm his identity through a password or key. However, passwords, keys, and the algorithms used to generate them may be stolen by hackers and pirates, thus compromising an authentication scheme that relies solely upon passwords and keys. In order to protect sensitive data and to stay ahead of hackers and pirates, institutions should consider more advanced security and authentication methods.